A New World
by Rukia Quincie Kuchiki
Summary: Three gym leaders run across one man that beats all of them, but what happens when he runs into the fourth? ::One-Shot::


It was a bright, bright sunny morning, and a Sunday, one of those days that the four leaders have off duty. Everyone was hanging out at Stoney's, the cafeteria/coffee shop that connected all four towns together. Fringe was sipping a raspberry tea, Blazekill was having flavored water, Daciana was enjoying a blue kool aid, and Kayame was finishing a chocolate iced coffee. They were all splitting a huge basket of fries.

"Jeezus, I'm SO glad we get weekends off gym leader duty. I had SEVEN challengers on Friday! SEVEN!" Daciana says as she grabs a fry, popping it in her mouth.

"Yes, I know. You told us yesterday." Fringe says, shaking her head. She pulls at her black tank top, and frowns.

"Fringe, god dammit, don't be so emo! So, Daciana, didja win?" Kayame asks, pointing her fry at Daciana.

"I won six out of seven challenges." Daciana says, shrugging.

"Awesome." Blazekill says, taking a drink of her flavored water.

"Yeah. The challenger obliterated my Honchcrow, and Shant, and then Jolteon...and he TOTALLY killed me. That stupid Steelix! It's INSANELY strong!" Daciana shouts, throwing her hands in the air, releasing a fry as she does. It falls toward the ground, before landing on top of Blazekill's head. She turns to glare at Daciana.

"Wait...Steelix!" Kayame shouts, now leaning over the table.

"Yeah, why?" Daciana says, looking at Kayame with a confused look.

"Did this challenger also have an Arcanine? And a Glaceon?" Fringe says, lifting a finger toward the ceiling.

"Yes..." Daciana says, still confused.

"And...Zapdos?" Fringe asks, stuttering.

"And...um.,...Porygon 2? Oh, and a Sceptile." Kayame questions, looking up at the ceiling, looking deep in thought.

"Yes!" Daciana says, looking at Kayame and Fringe with wide eyes.

"ALEC!" Fringe says, wide eyed.

"Alec?" Blazekill questions, completely confused.

"Alec!" Daciana says, nodding.

"Alec..." Kayame says in a thoughtful voice.

"Wait. What?" Blazekill questions, looking at her three friends in confusion.

"It's Alec." Daciana says, looking at Blazekill.

"Who the flippen cheese-itz is Alec?" Blazekill demands, standing up suddenly.

"An insanely strong challenger who killed the three of us. Fringe, Daciana, and me. He obviously hasn't challenged you yet." Kayame says, shaking her head. Blazekill stares at Kayame and gives her a strange look.

"I'll bet he'll challenge me tomorrow." Blazekill says in an offhanded voice. She pets her Mightyena, who has always refused to go into a Pokeball, and smiles. "We'll kill him!" She says in a menacing voice.

"Good luck." Fringe says in an unsure voice.

"Oh..." Blazekill mutters.

"Oh look! It's SHADOW!" Fringe says, pointing toward the door just as Fringe's husband, Shadow, walks into Stoney's and over to them. He bends down, and kisses her on the lips.

"Hey, baby." Shadow says with a smile.

"Hey!" Fringe says, smiling back.

"So, sup guys?" Shadow asks, looking at the three girls sitting next to Fringe.

"Not much, just having a snack." Daciana says, shrugging.

"Cool. So..." Shadow says. Suddenly, a scream is heard.

"Jordan! Dammit! That Victreebel." Kayame shouts. She runs outside to save her boyfriend from his own Victreebel, that he's currently training. "Jeezus Jordan." Kayame says, shaking her head. He recalls his Victreebel back into its Pokeball, and comes inside Stoney's to join everyone else.

"Hey." Jordan says, rubbing a spot that's bright red.

"Heya, Jordan...How's that...uh...Victreebel of yours doing?" Blazekill asks, holding back a laugh.

"Oh, SHUT UP!" Jordan shouts, glaring at Blazekill. She starts to laugh as the door to Stoney's open again. A tall, blond guy with striking green eyes walks in.

"Nick!" Daciana shouts, standing up. Nick walks up to Daciana and hugs her.

"Nick? What happened to Daryl?" Fringe questions, looking confused.

"Oh...I dumped him...for Nick!" Daciana says, smiling.

"Wow, okay." Fringe says, shaking her head.

"Where's your honey, Blazekill?" Kayame asks, looking at Blazekill, who's sipping her drink like nothing is happening.

"Um..." Blazekill mutters, setting her water down.

"She's just waiting for the right person, that's all. Right, Blaze?" Fringe says, slamming Blazekill on the back with her hand.

"Uh...right." Blazekill says, rubbing the spot.

"So, what's everyone up to today? Anyone want to have a practice battle, two on two?" Jordan asks, pulling out one of his Pokeball's.

"I will battle you." An ominous voice says from behind them.

"Alec!" Daciana says, looking over her shoulder.

"Yep. So..." Alec says, looking at Jordan in an expectant voice.

"I accept!" Jordan shouts with a huge grin on his face.

"Jordan!" Kayame shouts, eyes wide.

"What?" Jordan questions, turning to look at Kayame.

"Do you know who this is?" Kayame shouts, pointing toward Alec.

"Nope. Don't care. Go, Quilava and Dragonair!" Jordan shouts, throwing two of this Pokeballs. Kayame rolls her eyes as Jordan's Pokémon appear.  
>"Humph. Go, Steelix, Glaceon!" Alec shouts as he throws his Pokeballs as well. Alec's Pokémon appear and glare at Jordan's Pokémon.<p>

"Two on two Pokémon." Fringe says, standing up.

"No time limit." Daciana says in a bored voice.

"Go!" Blazekill says, sipping on her water.

"Glaceon. Ice beam!" Alec shouts quickly. Glaceon lets loose an ice beam and depletes most of Dragonair's HP.

"Uh...shit." Jordan mutters in a worried voice. Alec laughs. "Dragonair, HYDRO PUMP!" Jordan shouts. *Please don't miss...* Jordan says in his mind. Dragonair aims a Hydro pump straight as Steelix, and it hits dead on. Jordan smiles. However, the attack only takes away a little over half of Steelix's HP.

"Steelix, now, Strength!" Alec shouts, pointing toward Jordan. The Strength attack hits Dragonair, and it faints.

"Holy-" Blazekill says, completely intent on the battle.

"Hm..." Alec says, watching Jordan.

"CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP!" Jordan says as his Dragonair returns to its Pokeball.

"Well?" Alec questions.

"Quilava, Flamethrower! Hurry!" Jordan shouts, pointing toward Alec's Steelix. The Flamethrower hits Steelix. It faints. "Yes!" Jordan shouts, jumping in the air.

"Ha! Glaceon, BUBBLEBEAM!" Alec shouts, pointing toward Jordan.

"Wow..." Blazekill mutters, watching Alec's Glaceon intently.

"Ohmygod." Jordan mutters. The perfectly aimed Bubble beam hits Quilava squarely in the chest. It faints. "NO!" Jordan shouts as his Quilava returns to its Pokeball as well.

"There." Alec says, recalling his Glaceon. Jordan sighs. "Nice battle." Alec turns to look at Blazekill. "I'll see you tomorrow." He says with a grin. He smirks at everyone else, and walks out the door. Blazekill gulps.

"You're not SCARED, are you, Blazekill?" Fringe says as she flips her red hair out of her eyes, and smiles.  
>"Ha! No! Never! Right, Mightyena?" Blazekill says. She reaches down to pet her Mightyena, but it's nowhere to be found. "Mightyena?" She questions, looking around the place only to receive no answer. "What the hell!" Blazekill shouts, jumping to her feet.<p>

"Well, this is odd. Mightyena?" Fringe shouts, also getting to her feet.

"Mightyena! Where are you?" Daciana questions.

"Come here, Mightyena!" Kayame shouts. Blazekill looks out the oversized glass window at the front of Stoney's and sees...Alec, with her Mightyena! She gasps, and runs outside.

"ALEC! MIGHTYENA! WTF!" Blazekill demands, glaring at Alec.

"Hey! Your Mightyena followed me out the door, and I started pettin-" Alec begins to say, but stops when he sees the look on Blazekill's face. He raises his hands.

"Hey now. No explanations! Just give 'em back!" Blazekill says, glaring at him.

"I didn't stea-" Alec begins.

"Mightyena. Come. Come to me, honey!" Blazekill says, rubbing her two fingers together. Mightyena bows her head, and returns to Blazekill.

"I think it followed me because I have a reassuring scent." Alec says, smiling fondly.

"Hmph. And that would be?" Blazekill questions, looking at Alec with an interested look.

"Flowers, of course." Alec says with a smile.

"You're serious?" Blazekill says, looking at Alec with an unsure look.

"Ha. No. Here, smell me." Alec says as he offers Blazekill his neck. She sniffs.

"!...What IS that?" Blazekill demands.

"Apple Cider and Vanilla Chai." Alec says with a shrug.

"It smells delicious!" Blazekill says, taking a step back.

"Yeah. I have a part time job at Pandora's..." Alec says with an offhanded shrug.

"OMG! I live like RIGHT next to there. In Flameseyre town?" Blazekill says, smiling.  
>"Yup. I got the job there yesterday. I live in Winry Town." Alec says, waving his hand back and forth.<p>

"Hmm! Cool!" Blazekill says, continuing to smile. Alec and Blazekill are kind of sort of flirting. When suddenly, Fringe comes out and pokes Blazekill.

"Come on, lovebird. We're going shopping, remember?" Fringe says in an irritated voice.

"Oh! Right!" Blazekill says, looking at Fringe. Blazekill smiles sweetly at Alec, and flips her hair out of her eyes. "I gotta go...I'll see you later!" She says, smiling flirtatiously. Alec grins, and whips a marker out of his pocket. He takes Blazekill's left hand, and scribbles some numbers on it before grinning again.

"My PDA number. Call me!" He says in answer to Blazekill's confused look. He waves, and walks away. Once he's gone, Fringe, Kayame, and Daciana stare at Blazekill.

"Whaaaat?" Blazekill questions, grinning her head off.

"I think somebody's in L.O.V.E!" Kayame says, grinning from ear to ear. Shadow, Jordan, and Nick come outside as Blazekill denies being in love, but she can't seem to keep that smile off her face.

"...Lets go to the mall already!" Daciana says, smiling. So, everyone heads to the mall in Shavia City. They decide to first go shopping for their Pokémon, then themselves. They pick up items such as Potions, Super Potions, Hyper Potions, Paralyze Heal, Burn Heal, Antidote, Revive, Max Revive, etc. Then, the guys separate and go to some random video game store, and the girls go clothes shopping.

In Peaches and Crème, a fancy posh store, Fringe and Kayame go crazy. Fringe buys like 12 pairs of skinny jeans, some dark blue, some white, gray, a pair of black, and some faded ones.

"U fucking emo!" Blazekill says, looking at the selection that Fringe had got. Fringe glares at Blaze. Then she picks up some Senses Fail t-shirt, and a pitch black and purple sweatshirt. Kayame buys three pairs of skinny jeans, all dark blue, a crap load of t-shirts and tank tops, and a tiny denim skirt. Then, at the cash register, Fringe picks two pairs of fingerless gloves, one black and one dark blue. Then, they leave.

After that, they go to Love Unlimited. Blazekill buys six pairs of normal type jeans, and two pairs have holes. She buys three pairs of black pants, and a lot of black t-shirts. Daciana buys two pairs of light, light blue jeans, a pair of dark blue jeans, a black skirt, a blue skirt, a bunch of random t-shirts, and a few sweatshirts. She also picks up some spiked bracelets and chain necklaces.

After they are done shopping, they meet the guys in the food court, and buy smoothies from the smoothie shop. Suddenly, a perky blond walks up to Shadow, and starts totally flirting with him. Fringe stares in awe as Shadow gives her a WTF look.

"What the FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Fringe demands.  
>"Oh. Is he...with you?" The girl asks as she giggles.<p>

"YES! He's my HUSBAND!" Fringe shouts.

"Hahahaha! Okay. I'll BATTLE you for him!" The girl says, smiling as she pulls out a Pokeball.

"WTF! I'm not battling you for my husband, you moron!" Fringe says, looking at the chick with a look that obviously says I want to kill you.

"WHAT? Are you scared?" The girl asks with an odd smile.

"Hell no. Let's go, bitch!" Fringe shouts as she pulls a Pokeball out of her purse. She sends her Darkrai and her Umbreon out. The girl known as Ashley sends out an Aerodactyl and a Clefairy. "Darkrai! Use Dark Void!" Fringe shouts. The Dark Void kills Clefairy in one hit.

"Shiiiiit!" Ashley shouts as she watches her Clefairy fall forward.

"Ha, stupid, BITCH!" Fringe shouts, grinning.

"Aerodactyl, HYPER BEAM!" Ashley shouts, pointing toward Fringe. The Hyper Beam hits Darkrai, but doesn't do all that much damage.

"Nice. Umbreon, Crunch, now!" Fringe shouts. Her Umbreon crunches down on Aerodactyl's leg.

"Dactyl...use Ice Fang!" Ashley shouts. Aerodactyl attacks Umbreon. Umbreon shivers with the coldness of the Ice Fang.

"All right. Umbreon, let's do it! FAINT ATTACK!" Fringe shouts. Umbreon runs at Aerodactyl using Faint Attack. Aerodactyl falls to the ground, hurt. Fringe smiles. Aerodactyl attempts to get up and keep battling, but it can't. It faints. "I win!" Fringe shouts, shoving her fist in the air. Ashley bursts into tears. "..." Kayame's eyes widen, and Blazekill and Daciana look at the scene, completely confused. Jordan, Nick and Shadow stare at each other. Suddenly, a voice is heard in the distance.

"Ashley? ASHLEY?" The voice shouts, sounding worried.

"Alec!" Blazekill says, surprised as Alec runs up.

"What HAPPENED?" Alec asks. Everyone looks at Fringe.

"Whaaat? She wanted to battle me for my HUSBAND! So, I totally killed her in a battle." Fringe says with a shrug.

"Ash. You really shouldn't battle people for their husbands." Alec says as he looks at Ashley with a disappointed look.

"Hell no she shouldn't!" Fringe shouts. Everyone looks at Fringe again. "..."

"Alec...who's Ashley?" Blazekill asks, looking at Alec with a critical look.

"Oh, she's my little sis." Alec says, shrugging.

"You're..." Kayame begins, sounding slightly taken aback.

"Little..." Daciana says.

"Sister?" Blazekill says, trying to grasp the fact.

"Oh. Well, she's nothing like you. She's incredibly weak." Fringe says in an offhanded voice.

"God dammit, Fringe. You're so freakin' blunt!" Kayame says, looking at Fringe with a critical eye. Fringe shrugs as Ashley continues to cry. Alec comforts her. The mood is tense and awkward. At the exact second, an advertising type guy walks up.

"Come one, come all and battle the ah-mazing Christopher and his team of ah-mazing Pokémon! There is an incredible prize is the legendary Ho-Oh! Battles will be taking place at 1:oo pm in the lobby outside QVC Essentials Shop! Come...if you dare!" The advertising man shouts. He laughs ominously, and walks away. Everyone stares at each other, and Daciana looks at her watch. Its 12:47 pm. Blazekill grins.

"I'm gonna CHALLENGE this Christopher person, and I'm going to win that Ho-Oh! Come on, let's go!" She shouts as she walks off toward the lobby. Everyone follows her through the mall until they get to QVC Essentials Shop. A crowd has gathered around the store, and a battle is already taking place. Christopher's Typhlosion is killing a girl named Hannah's Ursaring.

"Ursaring, Body Slam!" Hannah shouts. Everyone watches intently.

"Typhlosion, hurry and use Fame Wheel!" Christopher shouts. Typhlosion's Flame Wheel hits right on target, and Ursaring faints.

"Dammit!" Hannah shouts as she falls to her knees.

"Christopher wins! Next?" The announcer guy shouts, pointing toward Christopher. Blazekill's eyes gleam as she gets ready to walk up to the contestant's podium, but Fringe smiles, and pushes right past her.

"I'll be next!" Fringe says, smiling. She steps up to the contestant's podium, and grins. Blazekill swears under her breath.

"That god damn emo child thinks she can do whatever the hell she wants...her and her stupid skinny jeans, and her black fingernail polish, and her PIERCED NOSE...god, she pisses me off sometimes." Blazekill rants under her breath.

Meanwhile, Fringe's Pokémon are getting destroyed by Christophers. She ends up losing miserably, with all of her Pokémon fainting, and only two of Christopher's Pokémon fainting. Fringe rolls her eyes, and steps off the podium,.

"Fringe! You..." Blazekill shouts, taking a step toward Fringe, only to have Kayame run past her.

"My turn next!" Kayame shouts as she runs up to the podium.

"What the HELL! Wasn't I the one who said that I wanted to challenge this guy?" Blazekill demands, glaring at Kayame.

"Yeah, but...too slow! PSYCH!" Fringe says, smiling. She jumps up in Blazekill's face, attempting to scare her, but Blazekill just rolls her eyes, and turns to watch Kayame's battle. Kayame only manages to beat two of Christopher's Pokémon before all of her Pokémon faint.

"Jeeez! About fricken time!" Blazekill says, glaring at Kayame. As soon as Blazekill utters these words, Daciana skips past her up to the podium.

"Sorry." Daciana says, smiling apologetically toward Blazekill.

"Dammit, Daciana! I'm fucking NEXT, okay? Everybody GOT IT?" Blazekill demands. Everybody nods with a creeped outlook on their faces.

"Go, Jolteon!" Daciana shouts, throwing her Pokeball. Jolteon appears midair, and lands on its feet.

"Go, Houndour!" Christopher shouts. His Houndour appears.

"Thunderbolt, now!" Daciana shouts. Jolteon's thunderbolt hits Houndour, and it retaliates with a Fire Blast, which is a one hit KO for Jolteon. "Holy shit, this Houndour is strong! Okay, go Shant!" Daciana says, throwing the Pokeball. "Shant! Use Iron Tail!" She shouts. Shant's Iron Tail hits Houndour, and does some good damage.

"Houndour, another Fire Blast!" Christopher shouts. Houndour's Fire Blast hits Shant, and depletes about three-fourths of its HP.

"Now, Thunder!" Daciana shouts. Shant's Thunder kills Houndour. "Yeah!" Daciana shouts, throwing her fist in the air.

"All right. Go, Metagross!" Christopher shouts, throwing the Pokeball. Daciana turns pale. "Metagross, Psybeam!" He commands. The Psybeam eliminates Shant.

"Oh...man...uh, go, Honchcrow!" Daciana shouts, throwing the Pokeball with a worried look on her face. The rest of the battle drags on, and all of Daciana's Pokémon faint, while Daciana only beats three of Christopher's Pokémon. "Hm...not bad, but not good either." She says as she recalls her fainted Pokémon.

"FINALLY!" Blazekill shouts as she dashes up to the podium before anyone else can get there.

"Ah, my next challenger." Christopher says, grinning as he walks away from the nurse that had healed his Pokémon. "Are you ready?" He asks. Blazekill looks out at the large crowd watching her. Her best friends and Alec are cheering her on. She then looks at her own team of Pokémon in their Pokeballs on her belt. A competitive spirit fills her.

"BRING IT ON!" Blazekill shouts, grinning. She smirks at Christopher, and grabs a Pokeball. "Go, Skitty!" She shouts. The Pokeball opens to reveal a red and black Skitty. Christopher smiles, and tosses out a Pokeball, revealing a Kecleon.

"Kecleon, Psybeam!" Christopher shouts. Kecleon's Psybeam hits Blazekill's fire Skitty, and does some good damage.

"Okay, Skitty...Fire Tackle." Blazekill shouts, grinning with excitement. The Fire Tackle hits Kecleon, and also does some good damage.

Meanwhile, Fringe is shivering in the air conditioning of the mall. Shadow looks at her, and hands her his red and white checkered sweatshirt. She looks over at him, and smiles as she takes the sweatshirt. She slips it on, and looks back at Blazekill's battle.

Current Stats:

Blazekill  
>* Fire Skitty (faint)<br>* Rapidash (faint)  
>* Arcanine (faint)<br>* Mightyena (faint)  
>* Vulpix (faint)<br>* Flareon (out now)  
>* Fore Pikachu (ready)<br>Christopher  
>* Kecleon (faint)<br>* Houndour (faint)  
>*Omastar (ready)<br>* Typhlosion (faint)  
>* Metagross (faint)<br>* Staraptor (out now)

"Flareon! Flamethrower!" Blazekill shouts, grinning in absolute bliss. The flamethrower hits Staraptor dead on. It smiles, and looks at Christopher for an order.

"Excellent! Steel Wing!" Christopher shouts, pointing toward Blazekill's Flareon. The Steel Wing does a significant amount of damage to Flareon, and Blaze panics.

"Shit! Use...Firebeam!" Blazekill shouts on impulse. Flareon gathers its energy for one of the most powerful fire attacks. It lets loose the Firebeam and it barely hits Staraptor. "YES!" She shouts.

"No way! That attack has TERRIBLE accuracy! I can't believe it!" Christopher shouts. Staraptor faints. "Damn! Go...Omastar!" He shouts. Omastar appears out of a Pokeball. "Omastar! BUBBLEBEAM!" He shouts. Blazekill's eyes go wide as a perfectly executed Bubble beam hits Flareon, and it faints.

"No!" Blazekill shouts. Christopher smirks a cocky smirk. "Oh, I don't THINK so! Go, Pikachu!" Blazekill shouts. A red fire Pikachu appears. "Okay, easy, easy, use Fire Bolt!" She shouts. A firey bolt of electricity hits Omastar, and does some damage.

"Omastar, Ancient Power!" Christopher shouts.

"Pikachu, brace yourself!" Blazekill says in a serious voice. Pikachu braces itself for the powerful Ancient Power attack, which does a lot of damage. "Okay, quickly! Agility!" Blazekill shouts. Pikachu increases its speed tenfold, and Omastar gets confused.

"Use Rock Slide!" Christopher shouts. Omastar lets loose a Rock Slide, but it misses because Pikachu is too fast.

"Now! Fire Blast! FULL POWER!" Blazekill shouts. The Fire Blast scorches Omastar, and it faints.

"BLAZEKILL IS THE WINNER!" The announcer shouts. The crowd gasps, and then they all cheer. The announcer holds out a golden Pokeball to Blazekill. "The prize, Ho-Oh. With the move Sacred Fire. Congratulations." The announcer says with a smile. The crowd cheers again. Blazekill gets a lot of hugs, congratulations, and pats on the back. Then Alec runs up.

"Hey, Alec! Did you see-" Blazekill begins.  
>"Yes." Alec says in a somber voice.<p>

"What?" Blazekill asks, looking at Alec with a confused look.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Alec shouts.

"WHAT?" Blazekill shouts.

"First, Fringe beats my little sister..." Alec mutters. Fringe grins a sarcastic smile. "Then...you beat my COUSIN!" Alec shouts.

"Christopher is your...cousin?" Daciana asks, completely confused.

"I am NOT like me WEAK FAMILY! I challenge you, Blaze! RIGHT NOW!" Alec says in a serious voice as he points toward Blazekill. The Pokémon healer dude heals Blazekill's Pokémon, and then goes back to his spot.

"There will be ANOTHER battle taking place here..." The announcer says, looking from Blazekill to Alec. The crowd returns from walking away. "Between previous champion Blazekill, and Christopher's cousin, Alec." The announcer says, motioning to the right person as he says their names. The crowd cheers.

"We got more than we bargained for today!" An old lady in the crowd says in an excited voice.

"Yeah! This is better than sex with you!" The old man next to her says. The old lady glares at him.

"First Pokémon, go!" The announcer shouts. Blazekill sends out Mightyena, and Alec sends out Sceptile.

"Mightyena! CRUNCH!" Blazekill shouts, pointing toward Alec's Sceptile. Mightyena latches onto Sceptile, and it retaliated with a leaf blade. "Okay, Faint Attack!" She commands. The attack hits dead on, but only depletes a little of Sceptile's HP. *Wow. His Sceptile's strong.* She says mentally with a smile.

"Okay, Sceptile. It's time! Solarbeam!" Alec shouts. The Solarbeam clips Mightyena's side as it runs to escape the powerful beam.

"Mightyena! Black Hole!" Blazekill commands, grinning. Alec's eyes go wide. Blazekill's grin grows as a Black Hole swallows up Sceptile, depleting the rest of its HP. Mightyena also defeats Arcanine with another carefully executed Black Hole, but is defeated by Zapdos' Thunder. "Okay...Go...Flareon!" Blazekill says, throwing a Pokeball. "Use Fire Blast!" She shouts as Flareon comes out of the Pokeball. The Fire Blast hits perfectly, but Zapdos comes back with a deadly Drill Peck. Flareon is weakened, but sends a Flamethrower toward Zapdos. It totally misses. "NO!" She shouts. Alec laughs evilly.

"Zapdos, Shock Wave!" Alec commands. The Shock Wave hits Flareon, and it faints. Blazekill quickly sends out her red fire Pikachu.

"Thunderbolt!" Blazekill shouts. The powerful Thunderbolt causes the weakened Zapdos to faint, and Alec to send out Steelix.

"Quick, use Rock Tomb!" Alec commands. The Rock Tomb hits Pikachu, and it falls to the ground.

"Come on, Pikachu! Don't give up!" Blazekill shouts, looking at her Pikachu with hope. It stumbles to its feet, and glares at Steelix. "Use Flamebolt!" Blazekill says. The Pikachu looks at her before performing the attack. The Flamebolt hits Steelix, and it fires back another Rock Tomb, which misses this time. "Now, Fire Blast!" She shouts. The Fire Blast hits Steelix, and it faints. Blazekill smiles at Alec, then at her friends.

"All right, let's go, Glaceon!" Alec shouts, throwing another Pokeball. Glaceon eliminates Pikachu with a powerful Blizzard. Blazekill sends out Vulpix and commands it to use Flamethrower. Glaceon shoots back a nice Bubble beam.

"Try the Fire Tackle!" Blazekill says, looking at Vulpix. It uses Fire Tackle on Glaceon, and Glaceon fires back with another Bubble beam. Vulpix faints. "Uh...oh." Blazekill mutters, wiping her forehead. She sends out her final Pokémon, Rapidash. It quickly defeats Glaceon with a Stomp. Alec sends out his last Pokémon, a Porygon 2. It uses Tri-Attack, and puts up a small dent in Rapidash's HP. Rapidash uses another Stomp, and depletes about a fourth of Porygon 2's HP. Porygon 2's conversion makes it into a normal type. Then Blaze has an idea. "Use Fire Spin!" Blazekill tells her Rapidash. It looks at her, and whinnies. The Fire Spin takes away a fraction of Porygon 2's HP. Its conversion makes it into a fire type.

"Okay, use Psybeam!" Alec commands. The Psybeam puts Rapidash down to about a fourth of its HP left. Blazekill laughs. So does Fringe, who had just figured it out. "WTF?" Alec questions.

"Rapidash! EARTHQUAKE!" Blazekill commands, throwing her hand sideways. Alec's eyes go wide as the Earthquake does double the damage because Porygon 2 is a fire type at the time of the attack. Porygon 2 dramatically faints. "Uh huh! What now?" Blazekill questions, grinning from ear to ear. Alec falls to his knees.

"Yeah! Way to go, Blazekill!" Fringe says, smiling. The crowd is silent. Then Fringe begins to clap and cheer, and so do Daciana, Kayame, Shadow, Jordan, Nick, the old lady and the old man. Pretty soon the whole crowd erupts in cheers as Alec desolately walks off the stage.

"Cha! I win! I am the best!" Blazekill shouts, smiling.

"Or are you?" A voice questions.


End file.
